


wreck me

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDE, Belly Bulging, Fingerfucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, big dick energy but also big dick Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak gets dicked down at 2am in his boyfriend's parents house.





	wreck me

They were given specific instructions. Isak is allowed to sleepover tonight as long as no fooling around happened and the door remained open.  They committed to that,  that was going to be easy because they wouldn't have sex with Evens family in the house because it took them time to get there and they didn't have the time so it wasn't a concern. 

But when Isak wakes up around 2 in the morning with an erection, he wakes up his boyfriend. Even groans and turns to Isak, eyes still closed, "What?"

He takes Evens hand and places it on his bulge over his underwear and kisses him. Even immediately kisses back and starts palming Isak because that's what his hands instinctually know how to do but when Evens morals return,  he pulls back from the kiss, "We can't do anything" 

"Please" He pouts. He grinds into Evens hand,  "I'm so hard for you,  Even." 

"I can get you off." Even says comprising. 

Isak shakes his head, pressing his chest against Evens,  "Need you inside me." Isak turns Evens head to kiss him and mutters I love you and just like that Even is a goner.

He tells Isak to get up for a second as he gently and slowly closes the bedroom door. He crawls back into bed and hovers over Isak, "What happens if we get caught?"

"No one is awake right now, baby"

"But your--" Even is about to ask what do they do about Isaks loud noises but Isak is impatient and wraps his legs around Even,  pulling Even down towards him and kisses his lips.

.

Even knows he should probably stop. He knows exactly what makes Isak scream and he's doing it anyway because nothing gets him off more than the way Isak looks when he has Evens fingers inside of him. 

Isak is lying down, his toes gripping the sheets and his body is kind of carelessly flailing and that's when Even knows he's making Isak feel good beyond belief. He leans down and kisses Isak to silence him as he plunges his index and middle finger in and out of his hole. 

Isak isn't kissing back, he's just staring up at Even blankly, mouth hung open, breathing erratically. Isaks insistent moaning has calmed down so Even kneels so he has a good view of what he's doing.  He places one hand on Isaks cheek, holding him open. He's pink and completely wrecked already. Even pushes his ring finger into Isaks lubed up hole, aside his two fingers and suddenly Isak is snapped out of his silent trance, his body rotates to the side, his face falling into the pillow, moaning obscenities into it. 

Even keeps Isaks body positioned as such as he opens Isak up some more, "Hold yourself open for me" Even says.

Isak lazily turns on his stomach, sweaty face completely buried into the pillow and holds himself open for Even who tears him apart with his fingers. Even is three fingers deep inside of him,  rotating them to open him up.  The stretch should not feel this fucking good. Isak thinks he's dying, he's losing breath,  and can't in enough oxygen with each breath and his cock is so desperate for any touch that the blankets against him are starting to feel like heaven.He starts grinding his hips into the blanket,  getting off to the friction 

Even knows Isak is about to finish, he's clenching around his fingers and he's clawing into the bed so Even pulls his fingers out. He flips Isaks body over and he looks absolutely fucking wrecked. His hair is matted to his forehead, sweat lingers on his chest, his body is tinted pink, his cocky tinted purple and leaking. It's a sight for sore eyes. 

"God baby,  you're so hot" He says giving him a quick kiss before lubing himself up.  Isak is in the state he needs him. Completely blissed out because Even is kind of decently sized and he stretches Isak open more than anyone probably would,  more than anyone could so for Even to take him,  he needs to be completely stretched open by his fingers and completely calm. 

He takes his cock in his hand,  slaps it against Isaks ass before sliding in ever so slightly. He pushes in and out twice more before he's buried deep inside of Isak, "Wish you could see how well you take me" Even says licking his lips. Even leans down and kisses Isak, "Tell me you're good"

Isak nods weakly, a tear falling down his cheek,  "Your dick is going to break me" He chokes out.

"Do you need more lube?" Even ask.

Isak shakes his head and grips onto the sheets as if he's preparing for take off and says, "Fuck me."

Even pushes Isaks hair out of his face, gets a firm grip on his hips and fucks him. Even took his sweet time opening Isak up and his rim is still pink as of its stretching to accommodate him. His gaze trails up Isaks body and Isaks head falls back and his back arches as he grips onto his boyfriend's biceps. "Wanna feel" Isak moans.

Even knows what Isak needs. He takes Isaks hand, placing it on Isaks lower belly so he can feel Even inside him.  Even fucks him deeper so he can feel it and that sets Isak off. He's heaving and whining,  pressing harder against his stomach, getting off to it.  His eyes are clenched shut as he presses harder against his stomach. Even presses his body against Isaks, whispering how good and warm he feels and dirty talk pushes Isak over the edge every time. 

Even bends Isaks leg so his knee is to his chest and that seems to be the position to get Even exactly where he needs and Isak screams. "Be quiet" he whispers in his ear. 

Isak sobs and Even  leans in and bites on Isaks bottom lip,  "I said quiet" 

Isak nods but let's out a moan simultaneously. Isak begins chanting baby over and over. He looks down, watching Even fuck him and he thinks he is in fact going to die, he's so overwhelmed. Even pounds into him and he needs Even to touch him but he can't manage to say anything or even move his arms to signal what he wants but he knows Even will fuck the orgasm out of him either way. He thinks for a second that he hopes he's able to walk tomorrow or this will be an embarrassing story to tell. 

Even sits back up on his knees and Isak feels Even rub his thumb over his tip and nods up at him, it felt so good, he's so sensitive.  He needs it again.  He begs him,  cry and begs him to make him finish.  Isak rubs his thumb back and off over Isaks dripping tip and it's coming, he feels it. He brings the pillow to him,  bites down on it roughly. He feels it in the pit of his stomach, it's building up so fast and he didn't think it could feel any better and it does. He cries and screams into the pillow as he shoots into Evens hand and Even fucks every last drop out of him. 

He's spent, out of it, needs to recover,  needs to be in Evens arms and doesnt even think he'll be able to say his name if you ask him, but he manages to breathe out, "Come inside me"

It only takes Even several more strokes before he's groaning and finishing inside Isak's sore and we'll fucked hole. As soon as he pulls out, he doesn't have time to clean Isak up because Isaks body starts jerking from the pleasure he just experience.  Isaks body curls up into a ball and Even wraps his body around his, "So good Issy, that was so good" 

It takes a bit for Isak to come back to him but he does as always. He kisses Even and that's when he knows his boy is so good, "Fuck, that was good" 

Even chuckles,  "You need anything?" 

Isak shakes his head, "Just need you to cuddle me"

"Always" Even says as he spoons Isak and grabs the long lost blanket from off the floor and wraps them in. Isak is able to walk in the morning after Even gives him a full body massage.  They also didn't get any weird looks from anyone in the morning so the couple is relieved. 

Until they're done with breakfast and Evens sister bumps into Isak in the hallway, "Look how well rested you are, at least one of us got to sleep" She grimaces.

"Sorry" He apologizes with a weak smile

She slaps his bum as he walks off and Isak hisses at her because he's very much still in pain, "I'm fragile" He exclaims. 

She rolls her eyes,  "It's what you deserve" She says teasingly as she leaves the hall and Isak eases back to the bedroom to ask Even for another massage 


End file.
